Wet
by make-x-applesauce
Summary: Morgan/Reid kink!meme fill. Spencer's hair is damp from the shower, they're both sweating; it's wet everywhere. PWP, scenario slightly altered.


**M/R Kink and prompt meme fill**

**Kink: Wetness/Sensation of being wet**

**Read the prompt and saw no fills so I just had to do it myself... The image is just so incredibly sexy.**

**Warnings: Slight smut/Frotting**

**Enjoy! Please R&R! :)**

* * *

Spencer Reid stepped out of the shower, water vapor hovering around his body as he toweled dry. He walked over to the mirror, the glass blinded by the steam. With the back of his hand, he wiped the mirror well enough so that he could see himself. He tried to dry most of his hair with the towel, but when it was soaking wet like this, he knew it would still take at least two hours to dry completely.

He wasn't worried about his hair, however. There was an issue down below, and the young doctor was unsuccessful in taking care of it before the water went frigid.

Bottom line, he was hard as a rock, and had no way of making it past the older profiler without him noticing. And worst of all, he didn't even think to bring a change of clothes in the bathroom with him. Having no other good option, Reid grabbed himself, stroking at a moderate pace.

Maybe it wasn't necessarily normal for a person in a relationship to need to hide sexual arousal from their partner, not if they'd been dating for eight months, three weeks, and five days.

Reid certainly wasn't very concerned their first time, having been through twenty minutes of foreplay, desperate and ready to go. But maybe because the arousal was mutual then, both were incredibly turned on and passionate. So honestly, how would any other person feel stepping out from the bathroom, your length as erect as a twelve o' clock sun, while the other was casually watching television?

Reid found himself not getting much closer at all to his climax in the midst of his unsettling thoughts, and wrapped the towel around himself in an exasperated sigh, just hoping to slink past to get pajamas and slink back into the bathroom. His skin had now turned slightly slick with perspiration caused by the humid temperature in the bathroom. Small beads gently rolled across his neck and temple. How long had he been in here? He listened closely to the sounds outside. Derek wasn't in another room in the house; the TV was still on. He never left it on when going somewhere else, not even if just for a second. A habit Reid had always found strange, but efficient.

Before the younger man had any time to prepare himself, Derek had busted the door open, his gaze focused on the towel Reid had bunched around him.

"Derek! What- what are you-" Reid struggled to speak words, but his mouth was going dry.

The other man had nothing on but a pair of black boxers, the outline of his erection clearly visible in the thin fabric.

Morgan didn't speak, just moved, moved over to Reid and tore away the towel, engulfing his mouth in his own. Spencer let out a small squeak in Derek's mouth, caught utterly off guard and not exactly very willing at the current moment.

That all changed, though, as soon as Derek snaked a velvet smooth hand around his cock, squeezed lightly and ran a thumb over the head.

Reid groaned into his mouth, bucking his hips uncontrollably.

Everything suddenly started moving fast, and Reid found himself being slammed against one of the walls in their bedroom, Derek's naked cock pressing into his. His lips were attacking Reid's neck, his jaw, his collarbone, and the genius was soon at the point of no return.

"Derek-" His voice didn't sound like his; and it was low and broken, and wished Morgan heard it through the heavy pants and grunts.

But it didn't matter anymore because he was on the bed underneath him, his body radiating with heat and desire.

Out of desperation, Spencer arched upwards, seeking friction, but Derek was holding his hips, pinning him to the dampening sheets.

Reid bit his lip to keep from crying out in frustration, but that in turn produced an even more embarrassing noise.

"Hold on, baby," Derek soothed, his voice slightly unsteady.

Reid closed his eyes and waited, hearing Morgan wrestle with the bottle of lube, trying to get it open. After a few seconds, Morgan's hands were trembling and it seemed like the cap was getting tighter. Reid's breathing was ragged, impatient.

"Dammit, why won't this thing-" Derek gave a final tug and it flew off the bottle, the slippery contents spilling entirely on the space below them, most of it landing on Reid's hot, aching erection as well as the inside of his thighs. The large quantity of such a cool, slick liquid on his most sensitive of areas elicited a sharp gasp from him. And normally, he would have gotten up to help clean the mess, as some of it was also dripping down onto the floor.

But his mind was fuzzy with need and his body was shaking, logic long detached from his brain. He pulled Morgan down to him, and pressed his nails into his back as the other man thrust down, sliding easily against him. Spencer moaned in relief, moving his hips to meet Morgan's. There was a soft, suction sound mingled with their gasps of pleasure and Reid was starting to feel his control slipping.

After a moment, Reid was no longer able to meet Derek's thrusts frankly because of both of Derek's hands on him holding him to the bed as he moved erratically against him, the sensation of wetness and friction and heat all at once nearly driving them both insane.

Derek noticed the young profiler trembling, his face red with strain. He leaned down close to his ear, hoisting one leg over his shoulder while doing so.

Reid let out a tight whimper, breathing heavily against Derek's face.

"Come on baby… Let me hear you. I wanna hear those pretty moans. I need to hear you scream for me."

Just then, Reid felt teeth on the sweet spot of his neck and cried out, letting go some of the tension.

"That's it."

Derek's voice vibrating in his ear might as well have been God himself, and Reid had given himself over at that point.

His legs fell open, pulling Derek tighter against him, making sure every move of the man treaded against his cock perfectly, his head fallen back in the pillows, loud moans that were a notch away from being yells pouring from his parted lips.

Everything was wet. And sticky. The water from his soaking wet hair mixed with the sweat and spilled bottle of near full lube was a sensation that made their skin tingle wonderfully.

"Derek, Derek, Derek-"

Long, slender legs found themselves tightening around Morgan's waist, and thighs tensed as a delicious heat coiled in his groin.

"Oh God, yes," he whimpered. "Don't stop. Please don't stop-"

Spencer's staccato moans grew higher in pitch and volume before he went silent, arching upwards and releasing himself with a cry of pure ecstasy, his body going rigid as the tremors made its way through his body, every pore, it seemed, exploded with release. Morgan was a little more quiet, sighing as he came, his orgasm numbing his mind and prevented him from thinking for a small moment as he pulled Reid into his body.

Needless to say, excessive moisture soon became a familiar element known to the bed of the two profilers.


End file.
